sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mom's the Word
"Mom's the Word" aired as the fourth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It was also produced as the fourth of season two. Summary would rather spend Mother's Day without and , so she gets her good witch friend, Lucinda, to separate her and Miranda. But things don't go as planned, when Lucinda's wicked mother witch, Marla, hexing them. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia (main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda (main story and flashback) * Baileywick * Lucinda Villains: * Marla (first appearance; redeemed) Other characters: * King Roland II * Coachman * Violet (no lines) * Lucinda's grandmother (only time mentioned) * Lucinda's great-grandmother (only time mentioned) * Fisherman (only appearance) Locations * Enchancia (main story and flashback) ** Enchancia Castle (main story and flashback) *** Kitchen (mentioned only) ** Dunwiddie (flashback only) *** Sofia and Miranda's old home/shoemaker shop (flashback only) ** Royal river (only appearance) ** Juneberry Island (only appearance) ** Hobnail Hill (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Watermelon * Carrot * Apple Vehicles * Stagecoach * Boats Cast Songs * "Me and My Mom" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Michael G. Stern * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo, Tracey Ullman as Marla, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Merit Leighton as Lucinda, Robin Atkin Downes as Fisherman * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: David Scott Smith, Viki Anderson, Francis Glebas, Eugene Salandra * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Tim Allen * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Matthias Bauer, Sy Thomas * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden, Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones, Kelly Hobby-Bishop * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Disney Press published a book adaptation called Me and Our Mom on March 3, 2015. * Tracey Ullman guest stars in this episode as Marla, but is subsequently replaced by Laraine Newman. * The scene in "Me and My Mom", where the whole family are together appears to be after the marriage ceremony between and , which was skipped in (where Miranda simply went and picked up Sofia, as if Miranda got married without her daughter). Errors * If "Me and My Mom" does set the aforementioned scene at the royal wedding, then seems unusually happy for someone who wasn't that thrilled about having a stepsister. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes